User blog:WarrenWitch/A Grimm Situation
Heller everyone! I do hope your days/nights are going well! I'm not sure if anyone will read this blog(no one commented on my last one, Dia de tristeza) but this has been rolling around in my head for a few weeks now. Sooo As of late, many of you share the feeling that so far the CoG aren't really as dangerous as they were talked up to be. I agree. A 15 year old girl decimated a large pack of beowolves and beheaded a Nevermore. Her 17 year old sister took out an Ursa with her fists, while a young man with no battle prowess what so ever, fought and killed an Ursa Major. In short, these beings that are supposed to be the terror in the night, the reason why man and fanus kind fight so hard to stay alive, the immutable darkness whose sole purpose is to extinguish the light-have been getting massacred by freshmen in college. So it's completely understandable why they aren't seen as a huge threat in this show. However, with RWBY's upcoming mission in the southeast, all this may change, and the Grimm truth(Ha!) may be revealed: Everything before then was a warm up. Ish is real outside the kingdoms. The Grimm in the Kingdoms< The Grimm outside of the kingdom. Does anyone remember the mention of a GIANT Nevermore? Hmmm. We see our girls showing fear. Real, live fear. Hot dog that's exciting. Except for Ruby. cause you know, innocence + her degree in a*skicking( check her credentials ). Obviously outside of the kingdoms there are tons of CoG roaming around, all very wild, and having nomads for brunch(mm brunch), and perhaps the monsters are making a resurrgance and gearing up to rip apart the kingdoms(what with our lovely human antagonist jacking ish up within the borders). So the danger may lie in how many there are, how powerful certain species can be, and how divided our kingdoms will become. Speaking of variety, I would like to see some different Grimm. More specifically,' 'challenging , Grimm. Hollows from bleach for example. The basic hollows yeah, were mince meat(albeit dangerous still) but when thye had to fight hollows that were Menos + things became a lot more difficult. Then we had Arrancars. Awesome. Awesome Arrancars. Anywho, I'm not saying Grimm should evolve(that would be cool) into a new elite race bent on repopulating the world with their offspring. I'm just saying that I would like to see a Grimm Dragon. That needs to happen. An extremely powerful beast that even skilled Huntsmen like Ozpin and Qrow would need to give it everything they've got to kill the thing. Or just something of that sort. Something that causes billions of dollars in city reconstruction, lack of space within hundreds of cemetaries, enviornmental destruction, the sweet delicious tears of our protagonists. Something. With that being said, what do you guys think needs to happen in order for the CoG to be taken seriously? And what CoG would you like to seeeeeee in the future? Have a great day! Category:Blog posts